


The Good Doctor

by Emono



Series: 1960s AU - Reinterpretation [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Adultry, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Blended gender roles and titles, Complete and utter filth and trash, Dirty Talk, Emotional Manipulation, Hannibal-esque, M/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Gavin Ramsey is not satisfied at home and his husband finds him a therapist to work out his issues, Dr. James Ryan Haywood. The good doctor will do anything to help his patient - anything at all. Including, but not limited to, stuffing his greedy hole with a fat cock. Gavin's admits to his sin, messing around with a neighbor's wife, and finally he gets what he's been begging for. Mrs. Ray Heyman gets a taste as well. </p><p>The devil plays with idle hands and these housewives are horribly neglected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Doctor

**Again, this 1960s AU is heavily inspired and completely written in the bodice-ripper-esque style of[oh-dr-lecter](http://oh-dr-lecter.tumblr.com/) and all credit goes to them for making this kind of AU. I'm just applying it to Roosterteeth. Unlike the previous tow installments, this is actually much closer to their style and has the same rawness I like. Warning, very Hannibal-esque, so heavy manipulation from all parties and very artsy. It's also complete filthy trash so please brace yourselves and be warned. **

**[Here's the look I was going for Gavin](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/1a/59/20/1a592017fc58c815da135273f1f96ed5.jpg) **

 

* * *

 

 

 

He was tempting him.

  
  


Mrs. Gavin David Ramsey, one of his newest patients. The young housewife always looked so immaculate, prim and proper shipped hot and fresh from across the ocean. Posh and always tastefully made up, dressed well, with long legs shaved baby smooth and protected in fine stockings that led into graceful heels. He could’ve been a conservative pin up with his golden lashes and big green eyes. His hair was nicely coiffed all the time, a brown that sheened with blonde when the sunlight hit him. Gavin looked like one of those housewives who would spend most of their days in pants and blouses but he always showed up in lovely dresses that cut well to his figure.

  
  


Ryan liked to think it was just for him.

  
  


Ryan adjusted his glasses and tried to relax in his chair, using his clipboard of notes to hide the tell-tale bulge in his perfectly pressed pants. He took great pride in his suits and coordinated colors, looking as put-together as possible. He had a large classic style house, a rich social life, a healthy practice with a great reputation, and a bank balance that would make any husband-seeker swoon. He was, for all intents and purposes, a catch. He met men and women every weekend that batted their lashes and slipped him their business cards but somehow his only interest was a married man.

  
  


“I don’t know what to do,” Gavin would breathe out in great distress, laid out on the patient couch that stretched out in front of Ryan’s chair. From this angle the psychiatrist could see the slight swell of the couch’s arm and the housewife’s hair, and when he turned his head he could see the brilliance of his eyes. Ryan found himself spending their session watching the light from the window dance through his client’s hair and turn it into spun gold, to watch the gloved hands fold and refold on his flat stomach, or to admire the long line of his stockinged legs. The almost-delicate cross of his ankles, the expensive pumps that were surely bought by his inattentive husband.

  
  


“I do everything I can think of,” Gavin sighed into the expensive room, eyes dancing from one pricey antique to another. “I make sure there’s a hot meal on the table every night whether he’s home or not, I keep his bar stocked, I wash and iron and fold everything he just throws around. I keep his house, I make sure he looks good when he leaves the house, and I buy everything he likes.” Gavin’s hand came up and Ryan’s frowned, hoping the boy wasn’t crying. When he spoke again, his sweet accent was shaded with hurt. “I keep up an appearance, I try to look good for him and I offer myself every night he’s home but on the nights he actually stays he just falls asleep. Smokes, has a drink, and passes right out. And there I sit, in a teddy or some nice lingerie like you suggested, and he barely even looks at me.”

  
  


Two sessions ago Ryan had quietly suggested that Gavin go the extra mile to get his husband’s attention. “I’m sorry it didn’t work the way we’d hoped. I’m sure you looked beautiful, Mrs. Ramsey.”

  
  


“Thank you, doctor.” His hand came back down to rest on his stomach, dry. “I’ve gone through great lengths for him recently. He used to love how I looked but I’ve been doing extras for him and he doesn't even bat an eye.”

  
  


Ryan shifted silently in his seat. “What have you done, besides the lingerie?”

  
  


“I’m...a little furry,” Gavin admitted almost bashfully, accent growing thicker. “I’ve always shaved my legs, it just feels nice. But lately I’ve been shaving...I…”

  
  


“Come now, Mrs. Ramsey, this is a safe place.” Ryan wet his lips. “I’m not here to judge you.”

  
  


“It’s better if I showed you…”

  
  


Ryan leaned forward in his seat and it creaked but he didn’t care. He was suddenly hot under the collar and his fingers tightened around the clipboard. It only had a few sloppy notes on it but now he was paying _a lot_ of attention. Gavin was slipping off his gloves and Ryan swallowed thickly, tie choking him as he followed the movements of those long fingers. They looked butter soft and Ryan wanted to take those hands in his own and kiss them, worship the boy like he deserved.

  
  


He could hardly believe he was seeing such a thing when Gavin started to unbutton the top of his dress, going slow and saying something about how it was such a chore but he wanted to be beautiful. Ryan nearly dropped the clipboard as Gavin continued down the row of pearly buttons, popping one at a time down the line of his chest until it reached the top of his belly. The fabric was pulled aside on each side and the housewife sighed airily.

  
  


Ryan blatantly gaped at the heavenly vision in front of him. Gavin had a lovely caramel tan all over and his chest was completely smooth. Ryan grit his teeth as he realized the little tart was showing off his nipples, the color of little chocolates and stiff. Sweet little nubs that should be swollen with milk by now. The Brit had been married to his husband for two years now and the man should have bred the sweet doll by now. Gavin tilted his head back to try and get a glimpse of the psychiatrist and arched up his chest, showing everything.

  
  


“See?” Gavin almost mewled the word. “All smooth, just for him. When I undress he doesn’t even side-eye me. I’m starting to think I’m hideous, doctor.”

  
  


“Mrs. Ramsey, please.”

  
  


Gavin wilted, closing his dress. “I’ve offended you. God, bearing myself like this, what you must think of me…”

  
  


“Take a moment to compose yourself, sweetheart,” Ryan soothed, hungrily drinking up this new coyness. “I think no different of you. I understand now the lengths you go to serve your husband. Any man would be proud to have such a wife.”

  
  


“Oh doctor,” Gavin cooed as he slowly buttoned himself back up. “You say such kind things. It really give me hope that one day I’ll be a proper housewife.”

  
  


Ryan’s heart ached for the boy and he leaned back in his seat. “You are a wonderful wife. Mr. Ramsey may be a bit absent minded now, distracted, but he is a very lucky man.”

  
  


“I swear I’m good,” Gavin almost mumbled, clasping the last button in place. “I can mend and cook, I know how to put together a party, and all this now...to hear you say I’m good…” He sat up on his elbow and turned to look at the man, legs twined almost purposefully in a way that raised up the hem of his dress. “It makes me feel as if I haven’t failed.”

  
  


“That’s why we’re here, Mrs. Ramsey.” He smiled tightly. “We’re here to make sure that you have an outlet to express yourself and to heal the mental wounds that brought you to me. We’re here for you, to better yourself and to look at your life critically to make sure you are happy and satisfied with what you have and do.”

  
  


Gavin’s lashes fell low and he bit the side of your lip. “You’re so intelligent, Dr. Haywood. I am blessed to have such a man in my life. Your wife must be very exceptional to have snagged you.”

  
  


Ryan watched the petal pink lip be released from the small bite. “I am an unfortunate bachelor, Mrs. Ramsey. But if I were to take a wife, he would be very… _accomplished_.”

  
  


Gavin’s lips threatened to turn up in a smirk but he managed to keep it off his face. “ ‘He’, doctor?”

  
  


Ryan’s eyes dropped to his watch and he sat his clipboard aside on the table. “I’m afraid that’s all the time we have for today. Let me walk you out.”

  
  


Gavin perked up, surprised. “An hour already?”

  
  


“I’m afraid so.”

  
  


“How time flies when we’re together, doctor.”

  
  


Ryan took the boy’s coat and stood by the second door that led to a private exit. The coat was a soft cream color and very soft against his hands, dark buttons and belt accentuated against the light material. As Ryan held out the coat for the other to turn and slip his arms into, he inhaled softly to pick up the horrid fruity perfume. Gavin did his best to look pristine, to be a desireable doll, but there were flaws limited by his lack of wealth. Geoff Ramsey, a man he knew semi-well through contacts and had met on several occasions, didn’t make near the amount of money Ryan did. The last time they’d met in person, Geoff said he wanted to “pawn off” his nagging wife because there was something _wrong_ with him.

  
  


” _He’s on my ass every day about something or other, he’s always moping when he doesn’t get his way. He gets in these moods and I can’t stand it anymore. Can you fix it, doctor? Turn him into something quieter?”_

  
  


_Stupid man_ , Ryan thought as he reluctantly let go of the coat so that Gavin could button himself up. _Owning such a jewel and tossing it aside. This boy was bred for high society, for operas and dinner parties. Wasteful fool. You have a diamond of a wife and you’re letting him gather dust._

  
  


Gavin turned and smiled at him, almost posing. “Thank you for listening, Dr. Haywood. You are most attentive.”

  
  


“My patients are my life, I live to serve.” Ryan pushed up his glasses, eyes flashing with something dark. “May I ask you a personal question, Mrs. Ramsey?”

  
  


The housewife perked up. “Of course! I’m an open book to you, doctor.”

  
  


“Do you sunbathe?”

  
  


Gavin flushed from throat to ears in one big rush, obviously caught off guard. “I-I-”

  
  


“You have such a golden tan all over, it’s very impressive.” Ryan kept his tone light, possessive. “The coast is quite far from here, as are any beaches.”

 

  
“I lay out in the backyard,” Gavin admitted reluctantly, playing with the end of his white glove.

  
  


“Do you, now?” Ryan hummed. “Do you have a fence?”

  
  


Gavin shook his head, looking down at the carpet.

  
  


“Do you lay out for the benefit of enticing your husband?” Ryan asked with an obvious spike of interest. “You look as if that tan may go all over. Do you sunbathe nude?”

  
  


Another small nod, the housewife embarrassed now.  

  
  


“Think about why you do that and we’ll talk about it next time.”

  
  


“Yes, doctor,” Gavin replied in a tiny voice. He’d been caught and he knew it.

  
  


“Until then, Mrs. Ramsey. Take care.”

  
  


o0o

  
  


When the next appointment came, Ryan thought he might have to probe for an answer to his last question. Instead, after pleasantries, Gavin kicked up a fit. His voice thinned in distressed, air whistling through his lilt. The boy had laid down at first, as usual, but then had sat right back up and buried his face in his hands.

  
  


“Has something happened, Mrs. Ramsey?”

  
  


“Oh doctor, I’m horrid,” Gavin sobbed dryly, fighting back tears. He slammed his hands down in his lap and fisted the pale robin’s egg blue material of his tightly cut dress. White stockings rubbed together, black pumps sliding together as he fidgeted around. “I’m a slag, a common harlot. I don’t know what’s wrong with me, I’m so _lustful_.”

  
  


“Lustful?” Ryan encouraged, cradling his clipboard and watching as passively as he could.

  
  


“The sunbathing…” Gavin bit his lip so hard his coral lipstick smeared. “Doctor, please don’t think horribly of me. I-I was doing it to get...to make the neighbor look at me. T-To make him want me. Oh _God_.”

  
  


Ryan grit his teeth. He knew exactly which neighbor the Brit was referring too. Geoff had blathered on about his “nice” neighborhood before after having one too many at one of their rare meetings in a hotel. The house on the Ramseys’ right held a nosy old elderly couple, and the one on the left had a stockbrocker. Mr. Joel Heyman, a man of little standing but high connections who seemed to show up for financial advice quite often with the well-to-do. Ryan knew Gavin was looking for a real man to satisfy him, someone strong to sweep him off his heels and give him the raw fuck he wanted, but he didn’t know he had his eyes on another man besides him.

  
  


“Mr. Heyman has-”

  
  


“No!” Gavin covered his mouth from the exclamation before putting his gloved hand back in his lap. “No, God, not Mr. Heyman.”

  
  


Ryan put his clipboard down, frowning. “Who, then?”

  
  


Gavin’s cheeks had bloomed a dark scarlet and he could barely look up from beneath the fan of his lashes. “ _Mrs_. Heyman.”

  
  


Ryan’s jaw actually dropped. He tried to keep his composure and he was sure he didn’t show any other outward signs of shock. He picked back up his clipboard and made a note, nodding slightly. “Tell me about...Mrs. Heyman.”

  
  


“His name is Ray,” Gavin choked out, swamped in his shame. “He’s so beautiful. He wears polka dots like a proper lass and he has such cherry lips, I...I wanted him so badly, and we became friends so it just felt right. I caught him looking at me on the back porch and I just gave in.” Gavin fiddled with his gloves so hard the seams strained. “I started sunbathing in nothing but these small panties that showed everything and he stared so shamelessly, almost as surprised as I was...we started talking so much, he came over for lunches.”

  
  


Ryan finished his thought on paper and set the clipboard aside, standing and straightening his suit jacket. He walked casually to the window with a low hum. “And…?”

  
  


“And I kissed him,” Gavin whispered, lips swelling under teeth as he nervously chewed. “No, doctor, I did more. I kissed him every time I could, every time he’d let me, and I dragged him into sin until he gave in. Our husbands are gone so much and we were both so needy.”

  
  


“What did you do?”  
  


 

“Doctor,” Gavin breathed out bashfully, fingers tangled together.

  
  


“If you cannot speak here, then where?” Ryan stated, clipped and cold. Gavin visibly shivered and gave a small nod.

  
  


“We lied to our husbands, we said we were playing cards and have lunches,” Gavin began, voice trembling as much as his fingers. “But we sinned so much. We’d kiss on the mouth a-and chests, wiggle down our dresses and let our fingers wander...my God, he’s a gorgeous boy, his grandparents from some exotic place that makes him brown as a berry. Soft little chest and lean thighs and...he wanted me just as much, thought I was beautiful too. We spent those lunches between each other’s thighs, licking…”

  
  


Gavin trailed off, twisting off his gloves so he could rub bare fingers over his warm cheeks. “Please, doctor, don’t make me admit more. We never...planted our seed, as it were. We just touched and played with each other with our mouths.”

  
  


Ryan felt his control snap. It broke with almost an audible sound, cracking inside him and splintering into pure heat. He tossed his glasses on the table and walked up to the backless couch, behind the housewife, and laid his hands on his shoulders. Gavin jumped and gasped but didn’t move to leave, just startled.

  
  


“You don’t need a wife lapping at you like a dog,” Ryan growled out, digging his fingers into the housewife’s slim shoulders. “That’s not what you’re looking for, Gavin.”

  
  


Gavin turned his head and looked at the man over his shoulder, just the barest of green flashing at him. “What I’m looking for is a proper man to have me but I can’t seem to find one, doctor. Just a bunch of cowards who can’t take what they want, who can’t even keep hard long enough to make me a mother.”

  
  


Ryan wrapped a hand around the front of the Brit’s throat and reveled in the way he could feel him gasp under his palm. “Is that what you want, _Mrs_. Ramsey? To be given what your pathetic husband can’t?”

  
  


“Please,” Gavin begged shamelessly, tension finally leaving his body. “It’s all I’ve wanted, doctor. You’re so stubborn.”

  
  


Ryan through the housewife down onto his back and straddled him, grinning wickedly at the helpless sight of him. Gavin made a delicate noise of distress and parted his legs, laying out for him like an offering.

  
  


“Have me,” Gavin whined. “Please, Dr. Haywood, _please_.”

  
  


“You little whore,” Ryan growled out, fists curling in the boy’s dress. “Do you go see other men? Give them your little sob story and beg them to ravage you?” He threw up the skirt with a hungry noise. “Doctor shopping for the perfect father to your first born?”  
  


 

“Yes!” Gavin admitted, hands grabbing weakly at the couch for some kind of control. “B-But you’re the first, the only. I crave you, the others don’t compare.”

 

 

Ryan stared at the thin vial that was tucked away in the Brit’s satin panties. The outline was clear against the tight material. Matching garters and stockings that only made his legs look longer, more perfect to wrap around him. He swallowed dryly and memorized just how beautiful the housewife was all exposed like this. “You tried others?”  
  


 

“A general physician and a life counselor but they were pale to you in every way,” Gavin swore, watching the man stare at his carefully chosen underthings. “Please, doctor, you’re everything I wanted…”

  
  


“I won’t make you beg again, lovely.” Ryan unclipped his garters and eyed the lump of the lube hidden away. “I’m going to open you up and fuck you how you deserve.”

  
  


Gavin made such sinful, kitten-ish noises. Ryan stripped him of his panties and took the slim tube of lube to slick his fingers before sliding up inside the boy’s heat. Gavin clawed at his shoulders and down his arms, writhing against the leather couch as he was opened up around the man’s thick fingers. He’d bought the naughty little tube in hopes of just this and he enjoyed every moment of it.

  
  


They came together and it was rough, slick barely holding up against Ryan’s pent up need. It was a clash of two hungry beings, two men who’d neglected this side of themselves for too long. Gavin’s dress was bunched up all around his hips and his French tipped nails raked over everything he could reach as he whimpered and mewled at the ceiling as he was filled to the limit. Ryan was heavy and thick - even just the tip had the Brit gasping for air.

  
  


“I know, darling, I know,” Ryan soothed quietly in his ear, Gavin’s hips cradled between his palms as he slid into the tight little clutch. “No one’s been taking care of you. You’re so tight and neglected, my little import. You need a man in your bed every night to keep you open and satisfied.”

  
  


Gavin’s eyes rolled back and he keened, fluttering around the man’s cock. “Oh doctor…”

  
  


“Your little fingers aren’t enough,” Ryan panted, sinking deep and holding still to give the boy time to adjust. “You should’ve been bouncing in my lap from the first day. You’re so pent up.” He grabbed the back of Gavin’s thighs and hoisted them up onto his shoulders, exposing and pinning him all at once. The Brit squeaked but clung to him, squirming and clamping down around the man’s cock as it went deeper from the new angle. “You’d be a spoiled little bitch in my head, always dripping and warm. A pampered pet.”

  
  


Gavin’s mouth dropped open and he trembled all over, little pink cock twitching hard like he was about to come. “D-Dr. Haywood…”

 

 

“Call me ‘Ryan’, darling.”

 

 

Gavin bit his lip and thought of how deliciously informal that was, not even ‘James’. “ _Ryan_.”

  
  


“There you go. Be good for me.”

  
  


Ryan was glad to know that his office had no neighbors on the floor at the moment because Gavin was a real wildcat, making it known just how _good_ he was getting it. The Brit bounced against the couch with each thrust, looking like something out of a glossy adult magazine with his swollen lips and fluttering lashes.

  
  


“Look at me,” Ryan growled, thumbs digging hard into the Brit’s hips. Gavin cried out but whipped his head back to look at him, tears building in the corner of his eyes and smearing his mascara. “I’m not your _husband_ , Mrs. Ramsey. You won’t ignore me while I _fuck_ you.”

  
  


Gavin stared at him in awe, pupils blown wide in lust and a high pitched noise escaping him. He couldn’t read the housewife’s mind but he was sure the boy was wondering how they’d gotten here, how this could be so perfect. How damn _good_ it felt to finally _scratch_ that itch. He slammed into Gavin with hard, wet slaps of flesh that made  the boy flush with shame. Gavin was the perfect sheath for him and they slotted together so nicely. Ryan was going to have a hard time ripping his claws out of this pretty boy and he wasn’t sure he wanted to.

  
  


“You should leave that poor bastard,” Ryan grunted out, barely heard over Gavin’s feisty mewls as he neared his finish. “I’ll take you in, a fallen wife. I’d be praised for my _bravery_ for marrying such a _rake_ who couldn’t be satisfied with just one man.”

  
  


Gavin’s lip trembled. “Would you take me out…?”

 

  
“I will.” Ryan bit savagely at the boy’s throat, dipping his teeth low enough to hide the mark later. “My sweet scandal. You’ll be the center of attention and not just for all the jewels you’ll be dripping.”

  
  


Gavin's breath caught noisily and his manicured nails nearly ripped up a few stitches in the man’s jacket. He bounced and arched as he filled up with exquisite pleasure. He felt like he was swelling up all over and he would burst at any moment. He didn’t know how Dr. Haywood could be so eloquent when they were caught up in the swell of such a lewd act. He was suddenly bent in half and he cried out at the feeling of heat busting inside him, watching through intense tears as Ryan’s mouth fell open and his brow pinched up.

  
  


Dr. Haywood was coming inside him and just the thought, along with that fat cock pressed up so close to his sweet spot, made him spill as well.

  
  


Ryan moved back just in time to keep the Brit’s hot cream away from his clothes. The boy stained his own belly and the inside of his dress as he fell apart. His own cock was still buried deep into that wanting hole and it milked him for another short burst of seed. He wasn’t sure if he’d planted a little one in the receptive wife but he knew this wouldn’t be the last time.

  
  


Gavin made a series of lovely, needy noises and pawed after him as he pulled out and stepped back. He took a few tissues from the guest box and wiped himself off as best he could before tucking away. Besides the sweat on his brow (that was quickly dabbed away) and the heavy flush, the breathlessness to him and the wrinkles Gavin had left with his grabbing. The Brit fought through his orgasmic haze and pushed his dress down to hide his dripping hole and soaked cock.

  
  


“This has been a very productive evening, Mrs. Ramsey.” Ryan leaned over the young man and snagged his chin, brushing a chaste kiss across his lips. The first they shared, and Gavin swooned so beautifully from it. “I’m afraid our time is up. I’ll be setting our appointments up for three times a week now, what with such progression on the horizon.”

  
  


Gavin looked up at him in dewy awe and his chest seized with how badly he wanted this little dove for his own. He thumbed across his soft cheek and knew that Gavin shaved closely _everywhere_ now, from his cheeks to all between his golden thighs.

  
  


“I’ll be calling your husband tomorrow morning and informing him of this change.”

  
  


Gavin swallowed thickly and Ryan made a mental note to choke the boy a little next time, see if he enjoyed the rougher side of coupling.

  
  


“Can…” Gavin wet his lips and tried again. “Can I have my panties back, doctor?”

  
  


Ryan stepped back once more and snatched the satin garment off the ground. “No, Mrs. Ramsey. I believe these belong to me now. I insist you get yourself sorted and retrieve your coat, I have an appointment after this one.”  
  
“You beast,” Gavin muttered tearfully though he was hot between the thighs at the treatment. The cool, composed doctor was such a striking figure and he felt deliciously filthy and used. If he felt this good as just a ravished patient, how would he feel as the good doctor’s possession? A diamond of a wife to be carted out in public as a saint and fucked like a low paid whore once they were back in bed?

  
  


“Only three times a week, Dr. Haywood?”

  
  


“Anymore would be rather suspicious, Mrs. Ramsey. Come, let me grab your coat for you.”

  
  


When Gavin left, it was the most thrilling feeling to have his loose garters tickling his legs but hidden away by his skirt. When he sat in the car, he felt himself leak all over his dress and ruin it with the doctor’s come. _I’ll have to throw out this dress but it was damn worth it._

  
  


o0o

  
  


Ryan pointed wore more casual clothes for Gavin’s next visit - a sweater with a crisp undershirt collar and a dark tie snug at his throat, khakis, more sensible for rutting like they had last time. To his pleasant surprise it wasn’t just Gavin but another young boy, and from the look of him and the description that was given he was sure it was none other than the infamous other wife. Ebony curls with dark framed glasses, a simple black dress accented with white buttons and a lacy collar. A young wife, then, not quite as cultured as Gavin. Maybe out of a secretarial school and from a working class family. Shy in nature by the way he had his hands clasped in front of him and his chin tucked to his chest. And _no_ stockings. Gavin was behind him, beaming proudly.

  
  


“Mrs. Raymond Heyman,” Ryan greeted politely, holding out his hand. “I’m Dr. James Haywood. You may call me Ryan. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

  
  


Ray picked his head up and he looked delightfully shocked. He glanced at Gavin and the Brit just nodded, pushing at his lower back. Ray stepped forward and tentatively took the man’s hand, giving out a little noise of surprise when the back of it was kissed. Ryan’s eyes pierced through the boy’s weak defenses and he crumbled.

  
  


“Dr. Haywood…Gavin has told me all about you.” He briefly bit his lip. “He said you could _help_.”

  
  


“Shall we have a joint session today?” Ryan offered with a lecherous grin. “Please, come in. What a delightful surprise.” He ushered the two inside and shut the door, flipping the lock with ease. “Gavin. Sit down. You’ll be observing today.”

  
  


“Yes, sir,” Gavin purred, shedding his coat and tossing it aside.

  
  


“Mrs. Ramsey,” Ryan snapped. “Rudeness. I don’t tolerate it.” As Gavin picked back up his coat, the therapist softened his voice and put a hand on Ray’s shoulder. “Mrs. Heyman, why don’t you come over here and take a seat. Make yourself comfortable.”

  
  


Ray blushed and simpered. _What a darling boy._ “Thank you, Dr. Haywood.”

  
  


Ryan’s lips curled in a feral smile and his hand slid down the boy’s back until it could tease the edge of his dress hem. “Does your husband know you left the house without stockings like a common street walker?”

  
  


o0o

  
  


While Gavin was a lusty wildcat, Ray was helpless kitten. Ryan had pinned the Brit down and made him vulnerable but Ray fell into submission like he was born into it. The small housewife had one knee braced on the desk and the other on the floor, foot arching in his heel as he strained to stay balanced. Ryan had thrown his dress up out of the way and kept an ironclad hold on his hips. The boy clawed helplessly at the desk, knocking things over and earning a spanking for later. The sounds he made were exquisite - breathy hitches, chokes, and the cutest squeals as he got plowed properly for the first time in his life.

  
  


Gavin watched from the fainting couch, palming himself under his dress with a rather wicked little smirk of his own.

  
  


“Doctor!” Ray cried out, cheeks burning from desire and thighs shaking as he was fucked into with heavy, merciless thrusts. Ryan was fucking into him more deeply than he’d ever experienced before and he was mindless with fresh pleasure, cute little mouth open wide and threatening to drool. He felt _destroyed_ , raw, and cracked open so deliciously on the man’s cock.

  
  


“What neglectful husbands you have,” Ryan huffed out, teeth grit as he relished the lively, soaked hole. He’d been careful opening Ray up because the boy was obviously untried except for his husband’s lackluster performances. “You’re practically a virgin, Raymond.”

  
  


Ray whimpered and ducked his head down, fingers pressing uselessly on the polished wood.

  
  


“Does he often warm your bed?” Ryan leaned over the boy, moving just that bit deeper and working his hips. His voice was low, rough with need as he took another beautiful wife for his own. “Does he ignore you? Do you put on lace for him and beg him to fuck you like a real man should?”

  
  


Ryan slowed and pried one hand off a soft hip to pet through the boy’s hair, drinking up he relieved moan like fine whiskey. “You are a prize to be worshipped every night, to be left wet and dazed. He neglects you, little ruby. You should be fucked like this every day.”

  
  


“Oh please,” Ray begged, rocking back into him eagerly. “Please, we’ve been so lonely. They don’t touch us, doctor, _please_. We need you, God, we need you so much…”

  
  


Ryan ran a possessive hand down the boy’s back and squeezed his firm ass. “You have me, sweetheart. I’m not going anywhere. I’m here to take care of you.”

  
  


_That’s what doctors do, after all._

  
  
  
  


 

 


End file.
